Carol Tea
A tomboy wildcat from Avalice, CarolAvalice Archives' '''is proud to consider herself "Team Lilac"'s resident bruiser due to her fighting style relying almost solely on quick hand-to-claw combat. About two years ago Carol helped take down an alien dreadnought with Sash Lilac and Milla Basset, saving Avalice in the process, and has thus become somewhat well-known. Having been trained in combat from a young age thanks to her former involvement in the Red Scarves, and loving (almost) every minute of it, Carol is always just as ready for a fight as for just hanging out with her friends. She loves being a little pest, and often helps diffuse situations with her odd sense of humor. Appearance Carol is a young feline with fur in a nice pear-green, a subtly muscular build, and large floofy tail and ears. Her usual outfit consists of combinations of shorts and sport tops in various sizes, always themed after her favorite colors of red, black and deep green. When accessorized with sets of tough fingerless gloves, sturdy boots, and various more decorative elements such as ties and a single full-arm sleeve, it makes a definitive statement. Considered the main jewel of whatever outfit is worn, however, is always the bright red bandanna from her time with the Red Scarves. ''(Carol's original FP2 concept art) Personality Carol is a tomboy, a rather impetuous wildcat. She is very impulsive and tends to get in trouble, but she's intensely loyal to anyone she considers a friend of hers, although, even in some moments, she tends to argue when she's not fully agreeing, or when her beliefs are not the same. She also tends to sleep for half a day, as stated by Lilac, when they were preparing to go adventuring and she was still asleep until Milla woke her up with a playful puppy bark. Carol also has a sense of curiosity, as shown in the cutscene on Zao's Airship, when she asked Milla about what kind of wish she was making (Which was to see her long-lost parents again). Behavior Carol is often faster to do than to think due to her young age, leading to a rather irreverent and immature way of handling herself. The tomcat is often exceedingly casual, either not understanding or not caring about the need for politeness or respect, and often has to be pushed in the right direction by those around her. Even when she's forced to be formal, Carol tends to see just how far she can push minor annoyances before she's caught out. Abilities *'Feline Physiology: '''Carol has the attributes of an average feline, such as the reflexes, instincts and even a sense of curiosity. *'Supernatural Strength:' Carol's attacks can destroy the biggest and strongest of enemies, but they are unable to damage solid walls. *'Supernatural Durability:' Carol is able to withstand injuries from any attack, including Brevon's Knife Attack. *'Supernatural Endurance: 'Carol is able to endure numerous hits from any enemy before being defeated in battle. *'Claw Retraction: 'Like the average feline, Carol can deploy and retract cat claws from the tips of her fingers and use them in combat. **'Cutting: 'Carol's claws are both sharp and strong enough to damage enemies and break open crates, Treasure Chest and even Keystone Monitors, but not solid walls. *'Wall Jump: 'Carol is able to climb and jump up walls, using her claws to cling to a wall as she slowly slides down. Skills *'Master-Level Fighting Skills: 'Trained at a young age by the Red Scarves, Carol can fight in hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold her own in a fight against Neera, Spade, Dail, Serpentine and even Brevon. *'Mechanical Constructs: 'Carol seems to have some skills as a mechanic, being able to maintain a motorcycle and summon one in an instant, simply by picking up a Gas Can. *'Swimming Skills: '''Unlike most felines, Carol is not afraid of water and is able to swim underwater, but she cannot hold her breath longer than Lilac. Attributes Carol is an agile fighter that attacks with rapid-fire punches and kicks. She can pounce forward for a quick burst of speed, and attacking right after a pounce will combo it into a strong claw attack. Mobility-wise, she can scale walls by repeatedly wall jumping, and she can also use her special attack, her Jump Disk to leap about areas and go higher than she would normally be able, though it requires a full Ki/Ch'i bar. Using her motorcycle also increases her speed and attack power, especially in conjunction with her Jump Disk, replacing her pounce with a damage-dealing spin attack. Carol's main weaknesses are her lack of vertical reach, her lack of ranged attacks and her dependency on the environment for most of her abilities. Maneuvers List On Motorbike Carol's motorbike can ride on almost any flat surface, including up vertical walls and even underwater. History See Sash Lilac#History References Category:People Category:Major Characters